hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Human's Guide to Fighting the Dead
Welcome to Hell Rising and thank you for giving this awesome game a chance. The first thing you need to know is that you are going to die a lot. This is not an error, it's just a byproduct of the fast AP (Action Points) system and how the game currently works. So don't become discouraged when you die three times on your first day, that is typical to even veteran players. Starting When you start out with your class, there are a few things to consider. A couple are: *Do you have a decently safe place to hide while logged off/Out of AP? *Can you handle combat yet? *Are you going to join a group? Regardless of this, you should start off by making your way to a location where you can get a walkie talkie and supplies. Fire Stations, Fort Armories, and Police Stations come to mind. Forts are the best place to stock up on what you need. When you've secured your supplies, you'll have probably exhausted a lot of AP. Find a remote place to log off at, and enter your place of choice. When your AP is down, you can do other things, like finding a group and browse the forums. Choosing Your Class This section lists Pros and Cons of each class playable as Human. 'The Soldier Class' Pros: *Carries an assault rifle from the start. *Gets Assault Weapon Training skill for +10% better chance to hit with assault weapons. Cons: *Combat will be your best and only way to gain XP, this could be good or bad depending on your enemies. 'The Doctor Class' Pros: *Carries medkits and is based on healing at start. *Gets Analysis skill, which lets you see the HP of other humans. *Getting XP with Healing Items is very easy, and should start you off with fast leveling. Cons: *Unprepared for combat. 'The Carpenter Class' Pros: *Starts off with a walkie talkie *Has ability to make barricades, a useful defense tool. *The sledgehammer is a solid starting weapon. Cons: *Barricades don't give XP, so XP will be slow, unless you want to repair buildings for 1 XP per successful repair. 'The Convict Class' Pros: *Gets Blunt Weapon Training skill, a useful starting tool for melee-oriented users. Cons: *None 'The Police Officer Class' Pros: *Starts off with a pistol *Gets Small Arms Training skill, very useful, as it applies to shotguns as well as pistols. Cons: *None 'The Firefighter Class' Pros: *Starts off with a walkie talkie *Gets Blade Training skill, adding 10% more chance to hit with bladed weapons, useful with your axe. Cons: *None 'The Vagrant Class' Pros: *Gets Scavenging skill (increased chance to find items), making your gathering process the easiest of all. Cons: *Unprepared for combat. *Starts off with virtually no way to defend yourself. What Skills to Get? So you got enough XP to level up but you don’t know what to use it on, huh? Anyone who plans on using firearms should get Ballistics Training skill. Anyone who plans on using melee weapons should get the Melee Training skill. After this, just go up your weapons tree (e.g. if you're going to use the assault rifle then get Advanced Assault Weapon Training skill). Doctors should get First Aid as their first skill so they can heal more and get more XP. Afterwards get Lab Studies if you want to get XP from reviving corpses, or a weapon skill to defend yourself. Scavenging will help you find med-kits more often so you can use your AP to heal others. After this, use your XP as you like because there are no more healing skills. A general skill to have for all classes would be the Hiding skill, because it makes you like a ghost to enemies and will stop most low level to mid level intruders wishing to kill you and turn you into a nasty vampire or a hungry zombie. General Survival Tips Here are a few tips that will keep you alive and on top of the game: *Try to stay in a remote location *Hold on to that walkie talkie (If lost, can be found in Fire Departments, Police Stations, and Fort Armories) and join a group so you can make friends that will help you survive. Finding a group is almost non-negotiable, as it is beneficial to you and the group. *A very common place for revivals is on Redemption Street, right below Fort Bollings. Another, less commonly used one is Borderless Road, near Huddleston Mall. *If you can’t make it to a safehouse, find a building and stay in there with no barricades and the door closed. While the closed door stands out, it is necessary to prevent NPCs and low level zombie players from getting in. (Consider shutting doors on several other buildings in the area, to make it stand out less). *Some items can be worn to reduce the damage you take. *Always leave the barricades in Forts at light. *Vampire players are unable to sense humans inside multi-tile buildings (schools, malls, and grocery stores would be examples), so, by hiding in such a building, you can minimize the risk of being killed by vampires while offline. *No place is safe, only safer. *Don't waste your XP on skills you don't want or don't need. Since every time you buy a skill, the next skill you buy increases in price, specifically by 10 XP, buying pointless skills could hinder you when switching to another race. Q/A *Q: Nobody says anything in my group. Why is this? *A: Either you don't have a walkie talkie, or you have an inactive group. People tend to have inactive groups due to the recent lack of players. *Q: There is no active group in which I want to belong. *A: Create the group you want to be in and invite your friends. Read the Creating A Group Guide for tips on making a good group. *Q: I don't want to be in a group, I just want to be on my own and not get infinite invites. What do I do? *A: Create your own group and make it apply-only. *Q: I was an idiot and chose a bad class. Is there any way to change classes? *A: No, unless you create a new account. So deal with it. See also * Guide:A Zombie's Guide to Staying Undead * Guide:A Vampire's Guide to Successful Hunting Visual Guide Category:Guide